Pickup trucks are frequently used as platforms on which truck campers are mounted for over-the-road use. Not infrequently, a load imposed on the suspension system of the pickup truck subsequently nears, or occasionally exceeds, the design load limits of the suspension system of the pickup truck, especially when used for carriage of a truck camper. Often, the total weight on the vehicle suspension system, considering empty weight of the vehicle, the empty weight of the truck camper, and the added weight of a truck camper, especially when outfitted with gear and supplies for camping, fishing, or hunting, results in relatively poor handling of a fully loaded pickup truck.
As a consequence of difficulties in handling experienced by drivers of pickup trucks carrying loaded truck campers, interest has grown in the potential for resolving such vehicle handling problems in an economical way. Similar problems exist when other motor vehicles tow trailers, particularly when heavy tongue weight is encountered. And, various motor vehicles, including pickups trucks, may experience similar problems when hauling loads other than campers. Thus, at this time, there remains a need for a load stabilizing apparatus, and a method for use of such apparatus, which could easily be affixed in an aftermarket setting to a variety of existing motor vehicles, including pickup trucks, vans, sports utility vehicles, recreational vehicles, motor homes, and even to certain commercial vehicles. Further, straightforward methods for installing and for using such load stabilizing devices on motor vehicles would be desirable. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide such an apparatus using low cost, commonly available, and easily manufactured and assembled materials suitable for automotive suspension applications.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual apparatus that may be constructed to provide various embodiments for a load stabilizing insert, or to various configurations for installation thereof, or to methods for use thereof. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the components of an embodiment for a useful load stabilizing device for motor vehicles. However, various other elements for such apparatus, or for installation and use of the same, may be utilized in order to provide a useful load stabilizing device according to the concepts disclosed herein.